Nova Geração
by IceBlueQuill
Summary: Quatro adolescentes entram em detenção. Para Minerva McGonagall, isso traz lembranças de outro grupo de amigos.


**N/A: Oi! Mais uma fanfic para o Projeto New Generation News do 6V. O tema era Relação entre amigos – Marotos. Espero que gostem e COMENTEM! Mais detalhes no perfil.**

**Beijos, **_Ice._

* * *

**Nova Geração.**

**Por: **Ice Blue Quill

**Sinopse:** Quatro adolescentes entram em detenção. Para Minerva McGonagall, isso traz lembranças de outro grupo de amigos.

* * *

-E eu devo dizer que estou _profundamente_ decepcionada com vocês. – Professora McGonagall disse, tentando intimidar os quatro gryffindors que ali estavam.

Sinceramente, ela não tinha esperanças.

Era a décima quinta vez que os quatro eram pegos aprontando nessa semana. E nem era quarta feira.

A vítima? Coincidentemente, a mesma.

- Eu posso saber o motivo pelo qual você está aprontando tanto com o senhor Potter, senhorita Potter? Ele é seu irmão mais velho. Você devia respeitá-lo.

-Mas _Professora_... – Lily sorriu inocentemente – eu não fiz nada contra o Albus...

-Senhorita Potter... – Professora McGonagall suspirou, tentando, aparentemente em vão, imitar o olhar que Dumbledore usava tão bem. – A senhorita sabe muito bem do que estou falando.

-Mas professora! Eu não fiz nada contra o Albus! Eu juro!

- Senhorita Potter...

-É verdade Professora!-Hugo interveio – Vai dizer que não acredita na gente! - olhando para Professora McGonagall como se ele estivesse profundamente ofendido – Poxa vida, Professora, e a senhora é a minha Professora predileta...

-Você nos magoa, Professora McGonagall, magoa sim – Lily falou, tentando parecer séria.

-Magoa muito! – Completou Hugo, fingindo que ia chorar.

-Senhorita Potter, senhor Weasley! Os senhores sabem muito bem que eu estou falando de James Potter e não Albus Potter! – Professora McGonagall ergueu o olhar para o teto de sua sala, como se pedisse por paciência.

-James? – Hugo fingiu surpresa. – O que tem o James?

-Eu não o vejo desde a aula de transfiguração, professora. – acrescentou Roxy.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa com o cret- Lily foi cortada por Hugo, que pôs a mão na boca dela para impedi-la de terminar a frase.

- Ela quer dizer, com o irmão _querido_ **e** _amado_ dela. - ele concluiu.

-Senhorita Potter, devo dizer que eu tenho _doze_ testemunhas, sendo duas delas _professores_ me contando o que aconteceu?

Hugo gemeu.

-Viu, Lily! Eu _disse_ para a gente pregar essa peça nele outra hora, mas você _tinha_ que fazer isso naquele momento!

-Era o melhor momento! – Lily se defendeu – James estava cercado de gente. Mais gente para rir dele!

- Mais gente para nos pôr em detenção, você quer dizer. –resmungou Roxanne.

- Hey, Professora, o problema é que o _James_ não me respeita! – reclamou a ruiva, parecendo de súbito se lembrar que a Professora ainda estava ali. – É a quinta vez essa semana que ele enfeitiça o Scorpius. _Quinta!_ Se eu quero sair com um Slytherin é um problema meu e ele devia parar de se meter na minha vida!

- Scorpius é legal depois que você o conhece, Professora! –defendeu Lucy – Apesar de, você sabe Lils, eu ter te dito que eu prefiro o Teddy. Ele combina mais com você.

Lily ficou vermelha da cabeça aos pés.

- Bem, isso realmente não é da sua conta Lucy.

- Calma, calma. – Professora McGonagall respirou fundo. – Se eu conversar com o senhor Potter, você promete parar de azará-lo senhorita Potter? Eu realmente quero poder parar de escrever tantas cartas para o Harry.

- Escreva algumas para o meu pai – sugeriu Roxanne, um sorriso maroto nos lábios – ele vai adorar recebê-las.

De fato, Minerva sabia que ele ia adorar recebê-las. A única vez em que escrevera a George Weasley reclamando do comportamento da filha, George não só tinha ficado _orgulhoso_ da menina como também tinha lhe dado um aumento na mesada.

_E um desconto na Gemialidades Weasley._

Ajeitando os cabelos no coque rigoroso que sempre usara, Minerva observou os quatro estudantes.

Lily sentava-se confiante, certa de que sua posição era a correta. Ao seu lado, Hugo sorria, não parecendo temer a bronca que certamente viria de sua mãe quando ela ouvisse do acontecido. Roxanne sentava-se levemente entediada, olhando aos arredores, como se quisesse saber quando é que tudo aquilo ia acabar. Lucy sorria timidamente, um livro sobre transfiguração deitado em seu colo, os olhos levemente angustiados.

Desde que os quatro tinham entrado em Hogwarts, quatro anos atrás, alguns dos Professores tinham começado a chamar-lhes, afetuosamente, de _A Nova Geração dos Marauders._

Minerva nunca tinha entendido a comparação até aquele momento, até o momento que os quatro estavam ali, sentados em sua frente.

Tão iguais.

Tão diferentes.

-Muito bem, - Minerva fez questão de mandar um olhar severo a cada um dos presentes – eu vou conversar com o senhor Potter. De qualquer forma, detenção, vocês quatro. Limpar os troféus sem mágica, o senhor Filch vai supervisionar. Ah, e é claro, menos vinte pontos da Gryffindor, _de cada um_.

- Mas Professora! – reclamou Hugo – _Vinte pontos_? Assim a gente fica muito atrás para a Taça das Casas...!

- Pois deviam ter pensado nisso _antes_, não é verdade? – McGonagall tentou conter um sorriso quando Hugo soltou um impropério – Dessa vez passa, senhor Weasley, mas o senhor devia tomar mais cuidado quando fala. Da próxima vez, vou tirar pontos. Agora vão, vocês quatro. E não se esqueçam: detenção amanhã, as sete em ponto! _Em ponto_, ouviram? Dispensados.

Enquanto Minerva McGonagall assistia aos quatro amigos saindo de sua sala, tudo o que ela podia fazer era pensar, desejar, _rezar_ para que o destino fosse mais bondoso com essa nova geração.

Para que essa geração seguisse em frente... tivesse um futuro.

Um futuro menos trágico.


End file.
